planetoflegendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Illynallah
Illynallah is the essence of honor, valour, and wisdom. Due to this, she is often invoked for honorable combat and so has come to represent victory. She represents true love, and marriage as well, these two things being inevitably connected to honor. Illynallah is also responsible for the weather, dueling for control of it with Garthern. Illynallah's name is known throughout the Andromeda Galaxy, and she is worshipped on various planets throughout the galaxy, however, her primary followers reside on the Planet of Legends. Her Followers Those who stand for valour and honor, who do their utmost to guard the helpless and defend the poor are chosen as her truest followers. To these, she grants certain abilities. All So Witnessed - '' This ability functions as it does with any of Illynallah's truest followers. If someone swears an oath to him, they are honor-bound to keep it else Illynallah will wreak her vengeance upon the oath-breaker. ''Under My Protection - '' Màrin has the ability to put someone who is unable to defend themselves under his protection. This gives him increased defense and immunities to many abilities. Guardians The Guardians are those Illynallah chooses to protect the civilizations of the world. They are the holy guards and protectors of the various places that have buildings, including doing all they can to make better the lives of those who fall under their domain. Abilities 'Hero's Last Stand' - This is an ability granted to Guardians as well, and is meant to be a 'final stand' for a hero, one that ultimately means their doom. During a battle in which this ability is invoked, the Guardian (or in this case, the Sentinel) will not feel the blows of an opponent. They will not suffer fatigue or take the consequences of any spell that might impede their ability to protect those under their care or defeat their foes. This nigh invulnerability lasts until all those who are foes, are defeated. This glorious moment of victory has the consequence of taking the Guardian's life to join Illynallah. This is not a skill used lightly, for as mentioned, it is only meant to be used once. However, due to Márin unusual ability to regenerate, he might well be able to use this more than once. He has never used this ability. 'Martyr's Touch' - This ability grants the Sentinel the power to take any injury from a person and give it to himself. The source of the injury does not change. He used this ability to strip Tsar'Lena of her obsession with the Dark (and wound up getting that himself), and he also used this ability to take some of the scars that the Dark has from him. Wardens The Wardens are those Illynallah chooses to protect the world itself. They are the holy guards and protectors of the various places of natural incline and must do their best to ensure that the trees, mountains, grounds, and animals remain unharmed. They often work closely with woodsman to ensure only the right trees are cut down. ''Abilities Her Chosen There are three whom Illynallah has but recently granted the highest honor and chosen them to represent her aspects within the mortal realm. These three are the first of their kind, for it was only within the last year that Illynallah chose them. The Sage Also called the Scribe. Kinetic Energy Milrona has this honor. The Shield Hammond Magister is her first Shield. The Sentinel Of the three, Márin was chosen first, and so has been dubbed 'First Chosen' as well. First Appearance Illynallah's name was invoked in the Bookworld Series Volume I, Orphan Quest. She has only appeared in visions to her Chosen.